Morning Desire - KisaIta
by mysticaldragon11
Summary: Kisame wakes up every morning and watches Itachi sleep. It always turns him on and so he has to retreat to the bathroom to take care of his issue. Only Itachi will turn things around and make it much more enjoyable. One Shot Yaoi


Morning Desire

Kisame woke. He lay listening to the sound of the howling wind through the cave walls. He could feel the cool air nipping at his face. He was sure it was no more than 3 am by the way the light shown into the cave in a blue hue. The base was unfinished and was not really on the top of the list of priorities as Pein moved them to the new HQ.

They were moved as a precaution. It had been rumored that Konoha had stumbled onto their location. Kisame breathed slowly and steadily as he lay thinking about his time in Akatsuki. He had gone through many partners, killing them when they had become to annoying to deal with. When Itachi had been introduced to him he had been sure that he would be rid of him in one week or less.

He rolled onto his side and now stared at the raven haired Uchiha who slept on by his side. His heart clenched with love and adoration as he eyed the beautiful pale skin and long dark lashes. A burning in his body became evident as it always did when he laid and watched his angel in slumber.

He would spend hours watching the beauty sleep and then he would start feeling the familiar burning in his loins that always accompanied the pounding in his heart. He would always think about waking him and telling him how much he wanted to make love to him. He of course would keep it to himself and eventually it would become unbearable and he would get up and retreat to the bathroom to take care of his issue.

He would return to the bed and then sleep for an hour or so before Itachi would wake him and tell him it was time to get up. He sighed. How he would love to just touch the raven all over and watch that look in his eyes as he would submit to Kisame wholly. A stray lock of Itachi's hair slid across his cheek obscuring Kisame's vision. He reached out and moved the hair back to see the face he loved to see.

Itachi stirred and his eyelids began to flutter. Kisame pulled back and frowned. He hated that he had disturbed his angel. He prayed that Itachi would settle once more and sleep peacefully again. Itachi seemed to hear the unspoken prayer and was once more back in dreamland. Kisame sighed in relief. He stayed watching Itachi's lips, his cheeks, his chin, his eyes and his nose. The face was flawless beauty.

Kisame swore that if angels did exist that Itachi was definitely one of them. Fallen perhaps but an angel all the same. He prided himself on the fact that Itachi was his angel. He could still hardly believe that Itachi had given himself to Kisame. Kisame never saw himself as worthy of anything so precious. The day that they had been trapped in a collapsed building and were awaiting help from Zetsu was the best day of Kisame's life. Itachi had been trapped by a fallen beam of concrete. It had crushed the Uchiha's ribcage making it impossible to breathe.

Kisame had been blocked by the debris and couldn't get to his partner. He had frantically dug away the rocks and the rubble until he could get almost close. Itachi had tried to call out to Kisame and would end in a coughing fit. Kisame's heart had broken when he had seen the beam fall and Itachi unable to get away in time. He had tried to get there in time to save the younger male and had been a minute too late.

He still cursed himself for that day even though Itachi repeatedly had told him he was not to blame. Kisame had agreed but still harbored the blame. He knew deep down that Itachi probably knew that. He had dug and called for about fifteen minutes until he could finally see Itachi's face. He was on top of a pile of debris and Itachi lay on the floor trapped by the beam.

Kisame wanted to scream in frustration at being unable to get to the Uchiha and get him out. In the end he had sent a message to the base. Unsure if anyone was coming or if they had even gotten the message or not he had hung upside down over Itachi as close as he could to keep the Uchiha awake. Itachi had stayed calm most of the time and hadn't even once complained.

As the time passed and Itachi became weaker he looked up to Kisame and in a wheezing breath told him what he felt. _"K….Kisa….me I …need to…tell you …something." Itachi had coughed up blood as he finished the sentence. Kisame smiled and shook his head. "Itachi you need to save your air. You can tell me later." He said._

"_I….have to…..tell….you now…" He wheezed. "I think I …..might…..be….in love…..with….you…" He wheezed and then coughed violently. Blood flew from his lips and Kisame felt as though he had been struck by a hard object in the chest as his chest constricted. It was the first time Kisame had cried since he was a baby._

"_Itachi? Itachi!" Kisame yelled. Itachi opened his eyes as they had drifted closed in tiredness from coughing so much. "I love you too. Don't you dare die on me. I want to be able to tell you that every day and every night. I love you. I need you." Kisame said as the tears slipped off of his chin and onto Itachi's cheek._

_Itachi had reached up with a weak hand and touched the tear. He looked at Kisame and his own tears had began to escape his lashes. Kisame closed his eyes in a silent prayer that help was coming and soon. Zetsu had showed up a moment later and sucked Itachi into the ground with him to get him back to the base as fast as possible. Kisame had followed as fast as his feet would carry him._

That had been almost two years ago. He would have died right then and there had Itachi died. Now he lay there watching his life and love laying there dreaming about who knows what. The burning continued in his loins and it began to get uncomfortably painful. He smiled at the effect Itachi had on him just by laying there sleeping.

He shifted again to relieve the stiffness in his pants. He would have groaned as his erection rubbed against his leg if it wouldn't have disturbed Itachi. He instead bit his lip and lay on his back. He sighed lightly and crawled out of bed to go take care of his problem yet again. He always took his and Itachi's lovemaking sessions with him and replayed them in his head as he relieved himself of the pressure.

He closed the door and sat on the edge of the tub as usual. He slipped his hand into his pajama pants and wrapped his hand around his aching member. He squeezed and released and squeezed and released trying to get the feeling going. It didn't take long and he was rubbing up and down on it and trying so hard not to make too much noise. He bit his lip and closed his eyes.

Itachi opened his eyes and rolled onto his back. The bed was empty once again as he looked to the bathroom door. He knew what Kisame was doing and he wanted so many times to go join him. He was always worried that he would interrupt Kisame's alone time. He didn't know if Kisame wanted to be alone or if he was just worried about waking him.

He sighed in disappointment as he began to get turned on himself. He always did and then he too would have to relieve himself of the problem. He always hated having to when he had a lover not more than ten feet from him. He rolled onto his stomach and punched his pillow. This was not supposed to be a two way thing. They were supposed to be a couple that would help take care of each others lust issues.

Itachi angrily crawled out of the bed. It was time to put a stop to this. He walked stiffly across the floor and yanked open the bathroom door. He was about to tear into Kisame about being separate in a relationship when his eyes fell upon Kisame's head thrown back and his hand moving like lightning in his pants. All thoughts of yelling went out the window as he walked over and crawled onto Kisame's lap.

Kisame's eyes flew open and his hand was crushed beneath Itachi. He pulled his hand free to hold Itachi on his lap so he wouldn't slide. "Angel, I am so sorry I woke you." He said in a husky voice.

Itachi pouted a little. "You always wake me when you get up and come in here to take care of this without me. I hate being in bed without you and then I wake up and find that you have come in here to masturbate instead of waking me and letting me help. When I know you are in here doing that it turns me on and then I have to take care of it myself too and it upsets me that you would rather be in here." Itachi said darkly.

Kisame bowed his head shamefully. "I apologize angel. I didn't want to disturb you." Kisame said as he lifted Itachi up and carried him out of the bathroom. He laid him on their bed and pulled Itachi's Pajama bottoms off. Neither one of them wore underwear under their pajama bottoms so it was simple to undress.

He slid his own off and onto the floor. He stared at Itachi's body as he moved to kiss the inside of Itachi's thigh. Itachi groaned as Kisame's lips touched against his skin. Kisame smiled and slid his lips up Itachi's leg and up to his hip then up to his stomach. Itachi gasped as his erection pulsed painfully.

"Kisame, don't tease me. Please take me already. I can't stand this pressure." Itachi whispered. Kisame smiled wider. He kissed Itachi's lips. "Of course angel. I would never hold out on you." He said as he pulled a tube of lubricant out of the bedside table. He squeezed lubricant on his fingers and touched Itachi's entrance.

Itachi gasped again as the cool liquid touched against his hot skin. Kisame watched Itachi closely as he slid a finger into Itachi's entrance. Itachi squirmed a little and opened himself up a little as the finger probed his heat trying to find his spot. It was only a second before Kisame's skilled fingers found it. Itachi moaned in appreciation as Kisame slid in the second finger.

Itachi leaned up onto his elbows as Kisame pressed his fingers in deeper to once again rub against Itachi's spot. Itachi threw his head back as he dug his fingers into the sheets. "Oh Kisame, mmm…." Itachi moaned out. Anything he was going to say was cut off as Kisame rubbed continually against his spot.

Kisame added his third finger and again pressed into Itachi's heat. He rubbed his spot again and again making Itachi breathe heavily. Itachi pressed his hips down into Kisame's fingers trying to get further onto his fingers. Kisame thrust his fingers in and out of Itachi loving the way Itachi's cheeks had turned a rosy pink.

He couldn't get enough of Itachi's gasps as he thrust into his sweet spot. A sheen of sweat had begun to form on Itachi's body and he was thoroughly enjoying Kisame's attack on his prostate. Kisame thrust a few more times and then removed his fingers. Itachi had had his head thrown back and his eyes closed. Now his head was up and his eyes were open and he was looking at Kisame in betrayal.

"Hang on Angel. I am getting there I promise." He said in a strangled voice as he fought to control his actions. Hew anted to jump on Itachi and ravage him until he couldn't move but he had to be careful not to do the wrong thing. Itachi was a very complex person. There was a certain way to do things with him and a certain amount of things that would get you killed.

Kisame lubricated his hardened shaft and slid it into Itachi as quickly as he dared. Itachi stayed in a propped up position as he drew Kisame into him. He wrapped his legs around Kisame's hips. He clung to the sheets with fervor. He was in heaven as Kisame reached his spot. Kisame had learned long ago how to keep Itachi happy. Going to fast or too slow had led to some black eyes and split lips but now he had it to a science.

He pushed into the hilt and then drew back out almost to the tip. He thrust back in at a firm and steady pace. Itachi threw his head back and tightened his legs around Kisame's hips. Kisame pumped into Itachi over and over again as Itachi moaned in ecstasy. Kisame groaned as Itachi's tightness wrapped around him.

He regretted leaving Itachi in bed all those times to take care of his sexual tension himself. He now knew he would be waking his angel up a lot to help him out. Itachi was feeling so good right now. He had been so angry at Kisame this morning and now he couldn't even think straight. He used his legs to pull Kisame into him as deep as he could go. The sweat between them was like a river as it ran down their bodies.

Itachi's hair was all around him as he finally lay back onto the bed. He moved his head back and forth in bliss as he moaned continually. Kisame held his hands on either side of Itachi in a push up motion. Itachi made a motion with his legs making Kisame realize what he wanted. He smiled and flipped their positions. Itachi now sat on top of Kisame and began to thrust himself up and down.

Kisame moaned as Itachi thrust himself down as far as he could go onto Kisame's shaft. Itachi threw his head back and moaned loudly. Kisame held Itachi's hips to help his angel thrust up and down. Itachi leaned down and placed a kiss on Kisame's neck. Kisame shivered at the feel of Itachi's lips. Kisame stared into Itachi's eyes as they thrust together and apart.

Itachi let himself become lost in Kisame's silver eyes as Kisame was sucked into the liquid pools of onyx eyes of his angel. They moaned and gasped as a deep thrust made them see stars. Itachi grabbed his member and began to pump himself. Kisame reached down and removed Itachi's hand. "Let me do that, Angel." He said sweetly into Itachi's ear as Itachi leaned down for a kiss.

They kissed sweetly as Kisame began to pump Itachi in time to their thrusting. Itachi placed his hands on Kisame's chest and dug his fingers into the flesh as Kisame pumped on Itachi's member. Itachi threw his head back and moaned as he felt his cum building. Kisame too could feel that blissful edge coming up on him.

Itachi pushed himself up and down on Kisame as Kisame used his one hand to help Itachi thrust and the other to stroke Itachi's now leaking member. A deep thrust pushed them both over the edge and they both moaned out long and loud as their orgasms rippled through them in waves. Itachi leaned forward and lay on Kisame's chest as Kisame wrapped his arms around Itachi's waist.

They held each other close and waited until they both caught their breath. Itachi sat up and kissed Kisame softly. "Now isn't this better than going into the bathroom and letting me sleep?" He asked with a smirk. Kisame rolled them over and lay on top of Itachi. "You bet it is." He said as he captured Itachi's lips. They kissed passionately and then settled down into the bed.

Kisame pulled the covers over them as he kept his eyes on Itachi's. Itachi to stared back into Kisame's eyes. They kissed once more and then lay back on the pillows. Itachi crawled on top of Kisame and lay on his shoulder. Kisame kissed his angels hair and they drifted back to sleep. Pein would want them up in a half an hour but Pein never had to deal with morning desire before or did he?


End file.
